


Fused Renga Art

by panFandom_Junkie



Series: Renga Fusion [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Renga goes by They/Them pronouns even though Reki and Langa both go by He/Him, Renga is also trying to find a different name to go by instead of "Renga", They might just choose something like "Moss" just to fuck with everybody, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panFandom_Junkie/pseuds/panFandom_Junkie
Summary: Artwork I made to accompany the First work in this series
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Series: Renga Fusion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207670





	Fused Renga Art

Art

[Click Here If The Photo Doesnt Pop Up Cause IDK how to upload Art on AO3](https://medibang.com/creators/artwork/my_illustration_detail/yl2103151436043550002458166/)

And If that doesnt work here's the URL:

https://medibang.com/creators/artwork/my_illustration_detail/yl2103151436043550002458166/ 


End file.
